My HWBF5 OC Bios
by Mr. War
Summary: These are bios for my OCs. You can make some bios for your OCs if you want. AND PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think of my OCs.
1. Orana

Orana

Name: Orana

Species: Diad

Gender: Female

Age: Looks 25ish

Birth date: July 17 (In sentient years)

Favorite color(s): Blue, Green, and Violet

Favorite food(s): Pizza, milkshakes, Whatever they have on the Blue Sentient home world (Yes Sentients eat and drink)

Favorite animal(s): Is actually afraid of animals

Favorite hobbie(s): Playing her favorite violin, cooking, and talk with other people

Does your character have family?: She lives by herself

Occupation: Servant, Vert and Sage's maid, BF5 cleaner, cook, etc (Hey Sage can't be the only one to do the chores)

Height: 4'8"

Weight: 140 pounds

Anything else you want to add: She used to be a runaway Diad servant from a cruel Red sentient master during the war between the Red and Blue Sentients. Later she was chased by the Sarks when she was rescued by the BF5 and swears to serve them, even though Vert and Sage don't think it was necessary she won't relent until they finally accepted her as a part of the team...in the Mobi then later in Vert and Sage's house but hey she's not complaining. She is also a skillful cook, a very good cleaner, and she's VERY talented in the violin (Which she loves and is her favorite pass time).

* * *

BF5 Questions

* * *

Name of Vehicle: None

Suit color: None

Role in Team: Servant, maid, cook, etc

Vehicle abilities: No vehicle

Personal abilities: None in attack or defense...Although Sage taught her how to shock someone

* * *

Thoughts on

* * *

The Vandals: Hoping that they all die...or at least get what's coming to them.

The Sarks: Their not ALL that bad I guess.

Red Sentients: *Hides in fear while silently sobbing to herself*

Sage: My Mistress and Master Vert are very nice to me especially the team...Unlike my other master who hits, trips, humiliate, spits, punish, and tortures me T_T.

Vert: Master Vert is nice, brave, and caring...but he can be a LITTLE strict sometimes.

Sherman: He's a little intimidating but we managed to get along.

Stanford: I don't mean to be disrespectful but he's rude and a little stupid...but he is funny.

Spinner: He keeps leaving messes all over the place!

Agura: Not sure about her she's nice...I wish I could meet other Human females besides only talking to one.

Zoom: He's...definitely seem too young to even be doing this. All of them are actually, but he's definitely the one I would worry about most…wait that didn't come out right! *Blushes*

Tezz: A little strict and rude but he seems to be a pretty nice human...even though he won't let me clean his lab.

AJ: A friendly and cheerful human that usually makes me smile whenever he helps me do chores.

* * *

Things that are note worthy about this character: Willing to sacrifice herself to protect the Mobi if need be.

Orana: *Plays the violin* Good bye!


	2. Terrance

Terrance

Name: Terrance Orehood

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Hair color:(If Human) Slightly gray hair, but black on the rest

Eye color: (If Human) Green

Age: 17

Place of birth: Athens, Greece but moves to America at age 14

Birth date: October 21st

Favorites color(s): Silver, Red, and Yellow

Favorite food(s): Greek salad, Turkey, and any Fruits and Vegetables

Favorite animal(s): Eagle, Lion, and Doves

Favorite hobbie(s): Study Greek Mythology, Play football, plays with his Frisbee, and study nature

Does your character have family?: A caring Father and Mother, Cousins in Greece, and his little brother Tobia

Occupation: Writer, And Football player in high school

Height: 6'7"

Weight: 150 pounds

Anything else you want to add: Terrance lived with his family in the beautiful city of Athens, Greece until they moved to America for a better opportunity for a better education and avoid a growing economic problem. They moved and settled in Handlers Corner, Terrance at first at a hard time adjusting to his new home but he managed to settle in. During a drive he stumbled on a Stormshock and transported to a Battlezone during a fight between the Vandals and the BF5. The Vandals tried to attack him but were defeated by the BF5. The BF5 explained to Terrance about the Multiverse, Battlezones, and the war. Terrance just listens quietly then offers to join the team and they accept him.

* * *

Battle Force 5 Questions

* * *

Name of Vehicle: Thunderbolt

Suit color: White with a hint of Silver

Role in team: Recon expert because of his skillful use of his surroundings and use of terrain

Vehicles Abilities: Shoots energy charged thunderbolts, throws plasma discus, and can camouflage in the environment

Personnel abilities: Very athletic, run really fast, and has good eyesight of an eagle

* * *

Thoughts on

* * *

The Vandals: Pretty similar to the barbarians that plagued Europe and Asia.

The Sarks: I wonder who made them?

Red Sentients: It's sad that the Red and Blue Sentients are fighting...I wonder why they first hate each other for?

Sage: Very nice and curious about human culture...but she is a little shy.

Vert: A good and confidant leader although he is a tough taskmaster.

Sherman: He's a very strong if not intimidating guy, and he's as smart as Sage, and Tezz.

Stanford: Very rude , stupid, and arrogant, But he's beginning to be alright...more or less.

Spinner: His pranks are funny if they're not on you, and I play a little bit of video games with him.

Agura: A strong and indepedent woman if not just for her looks...*blushes a little*

Zoom: He's a cool guy to hang out with and we go on scout missions sometimes.

Tezz: A little like Stanford in arrogance and rudeness but very smart when it comes with technology and culture.

Aj: He brings the team smiles and a helpful hand.

* * *

Things that are note worthy about this character: He's very obsesed with Greek Mythology, likes to be out in nature, And he cares deeply for his Family and team.

Terrance:*Sitting under a tree reading a Greek Mythology book* Later!


	3. Tobia

Tobia

Name: Tobia

Species: Human

Gender: Male

Birthplace: Athens, Greece

Age: 14

Birth date: September 18th

Hair color: Brownish

Eye color: Sparkling blue

Favorite color(s): White, Purple, and Green

Favorite food(s): Candy, Cheeseburgers, and pizza

Favorite animal(s): Rabbits, any birds, and butterflies

Does your character have family?: A mother and Father, cousins in Greece, and his older brother Terrance

Occupation: Middle school student, A slight video gamer, and a soccer player

Height: 5'2"

Weight: 135 pounds

Anything else you want to add: He and Terrance moved to America at age 9. He hasn't fully matured so he's very naive and too innocent about what's around him (kinda like Caboose from Red vs Blue XD) so Terrance has to take care of him. A few days after Terrance joined the BF5 Tobia stows away in Terrance's trunk and get's out on the Hub. Curious he begins to explore the huge headquarters until he meets Orana. He was surprised about what she is and begins asking her a lot of questions which she answered until Sage enters the room and spots Tobia. Tobia again was surprised about what she is and also asked her a lot of questions which she answered with a long boring story about Battlezones, the team, and the war. Tobia listened a little bored but still listened when Vert and Terrance entered the kitchen to grab a snack to see Tobia with Orana and Sage. Terrance knew he could not hide the secret from his brother but Sage already told him. Tobia then begs Terrance if he could join the team. Terrance wasn't sure about his little brother out fighting a war when he is still to young to drive but Tobia could not be dissuaded until Terrance reluctantly allows him to be part of the team...in the Hub.

* * *

BF5 Questions

* * *

Name of vehicle: Too young to drive

Suit color: Just his average clothes

Role in team: He just likes to help out around the Hub and Mobi (Finally I can know the difference)

Vehicle abilities: No vehicle

Personal abilities: Athletic like his brother, Has good aim, Zoom taught him how to defend himself with kung-fu and fast on his feet

* * *

Thoughts on

* * *

The Vandals: Wow walking, talking animals! Although they could use a bath.

The Sarks: Cool robots! Just like my toys! But cooler! I want one!

Red Sentients: They are meanies for what they did to Ms. Sage's people!

Sage: She's a nice blue lady! She's also very pretty.

Vert: Why does he keep staring at Ms. Sage with half closed eyes?

Sherman: He's like Terrance...except bigger.

Stanford: Why does he always scream so much?

Spinner: *Beats all of his video game high scores* Why is he crying?

Agura: I like it when teaches me how to be a hunter.

Zoom: A cool friend to hang out with...he even taught me Kung-fu!

Tezz: He doesn't like it when I play in his lab. :(

AJ: I like it when we get ice cream and candy when we're hanging out!

* * *

Things that are note worthy about this character: Despite his childish behavior he can be very strong when angry.

Tobia: *eating a chocolate bar while humming a happy tune: Bye-bye! :3

**I don't know which OC I like better now. XD**


End file.
